Animal Man
Animal Man is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue Current Issue Next Issue :Animal Man #1: 07 Sep 2011 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Animal Man/Buddy Baker' Allies *'Maxine Baker' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Animal Man, book 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-9. "Buddy Baker is more than just a second-rate super-hero. He's also a devoted husband, a loving father of two and a fierce animal activist. But just as he's attempting to jump-start his super-hero career again, his life takes some unexpected and bizarre turns." - WorldCat ISBN 1563890054 *'Animal Man, book 2: Origin of the Species' - Collects vol. 1 #10-17, plus a story from Secret Origins #39. "Animal Man moves more and more deeply into the cause of animal rights, but something else is going on beyond his burgeoning radicalism. Strange visions of aliens, people disappearing into strange pencil-like drawings, and hints of a terrible Crisis lurk around the edges of reality. And Animal Man begins to sense something moving towards him… something invisible… something worse than evil." - WorldCat ISBN 156389890X *'Animal Man, book 3: Deus ex Machina' - Collects vol. 1 #18-26. "Buddy Baker (a.k.a. Animal Man) on an incredible odyssey of discovery, traveling from spiritual enlightenment to the blackest depths of grief and culminating in a meeting with the Creator himself." - WorldCat ISBN 156389968X *'The Last Days of Animal Man'- Collects the six-issue mini-series. "Is Buddy Baker (a.k.a. Animal Man) losing it all? The everyman hero has fought hard for our world, and for his family. But by the year 2024, the Earth has seen better days: The heroes are growing tired, the villains have grown nastier and Buddy's own hometown of San Diego has struggled for years to recover from a cataclysmic typhoon. His children have grown and his marriage has gotten colder... and now, as San Diego faces the most vicious Super-Villain it's seen in years, Animal Man's powers are starting to fail him! Without his abilities, without his family - who is Buddy Baker? Can he still be a husband? Can he still be a father? Can he still be Animal Man? And more importantly, can he even survive the bloodthirsty plan his arch-rival's progeny has in store for him?" - WorldCat ISBN 140122640X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jeff Lemire. Artists/Covers: Travel Foreman & Dan Green. Publishing History * volume 1: #1-89, 1988-1995 (Vertigo starting with #57) * The Last Days of Animal Man: #1-6, 2009 (mini-series) * volume 2: #1- , 2011-present Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Collections Other Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Animal Man #1: 07 Sep 2011 News & Features * 23 Jun 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/06/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-animal-man Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Animal Man] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero